This invention relates to a connector for fluid paths. In particular, it relates to a connector for connecting a flexible hose to a fluid path within a bore of a fluid handling device.
In a typical automotive braking system, a brake actuated master cylinder is suitably mounted on the vehicle body or chassis and from which master cylinder and a plurality of hydraulic lines are connected to distribute hydraulic pressure to the various brake actuating mechanisms. Since the vehicle wheels move vertically and rotationally relative to the vehicle chassis or body, it is necessary to connect the wheel mounted brake mechanism to the vehicle body mounted hydraulic supply lines through a conduit assembly including a flexible hose portion. The end of the flexible hose assembly is adapted to be connected to the wheel-located brake caliper.
The connector for connecting the flexible hose to the caliper has typically been a banjo end fitting assembly. FIG. 1 depicts a typical prior art banjo end fitting assembly 10, comprising a banjo fitting 12, a bolt 14 and two washers 16 and 18.
The banjo fitting 12 includes a hollow toroidal structure 20 having an axial bore 22 with front and rear openings 24 and 26 surrounded by external ring-shaped planar coaxial surfaces 28 and 30, and an internal contour defining an annular hollow region 32 into which a radial bore 34 opens. A hollow tubular sleeve 36 projects radially outward, coaxial with the opening of the bore, to form a transition between the opening 34 and a mating tube or flexible hose 38.
Connection between the banjo fitting 12 and the bore 40 of the caliper 42 is accomplished by means of a banjo bolt 14. The banjo bolt 14 includes a hollow, bored-out shank portion 44 and a hexagonal cross-shaped head 46. The shank 44 includes an externally-threaded distal end 48 and an unthreaded proximal end 50. The unthreaded proximal end 50 includes angularly-spaced radial bores 52 which communicate the shank axial bore exteriorly.
The shank 44 of the bolt 14 is inserted through the openings 24 and 26 of the banjo fitting 12 into threading engagement with the bore 40 of the caliper 42. Flat washers 16 and 18 are inserted intermediate the fitting and the underside of the head 46 and surface of the caliper 42, respectively. When the bolt 14 is threaded tightly into the bore 40, fluid is communicated through the flexible hose 38 into the hollow tubular sleeve 36, out through the opening 34, into the central hollow of the shank 44 and into the bore of the caliper 40.
While the banjo end fitting assembly is effective in connecting a flexible hose to the bore of a component, it does have several disadvantages. One disadvantage of the banjo end fitting assembly is that it has a propensity to leak between the ring-shaped planar surfaces of the banjo fitting and the adjacent washers. Such problem with leakage between ring-shaped planar surfaces of the banjo fitting and adjacent washers was discussed and addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,192 to Campo. Campo teaches a circular washer having a symmetrically deformed inner circumference. While a washer having a deformed inner circumference is less likely to leak than a washer having a flat inner circumference, the propensity to leak still remains since possible leak paths between the banjo fitting and the washers still exist.
Another disadvantage of the banjo fitting is the labor involved in installing the banjo end fitting assembly. Installation of a banjo end fitting assembly involves sliding a bolt through a first washer, a banjo fitting and a second washer. The bolt would then need to be threaded into the bore of the caliper and tightened to a narrow range of torque specification to assure a tight seal between the washers and the banjo fitting. This process is very labor intensive.
The present invention is directed to a connector which greatly reduces the propensity to leak by eliminating the leak path between the banjo fitting and the washers. The present invention also provides for a method of installation which is much less labor intensive than a banjo end fitting assembly.